


Midnight

by TheOtherCourse (kanevixen)



Series: Tom and Abigail Series [36]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Insomnia, Magic Fingers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanevixen/pseuds/TheOtherCourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's girlfriend, Abigail’s got insomnia, and he’s got the cure... well a treatment, at least. Abby’s always had a finger kink for Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I woke to Abby slipping from my arms slowly, trying not to disturb me, and subtly kicking free of the sheets and duvet. The bedroom was still dark with only enough ambient light from the streetlamps outside, casting long shadows, but giving everything an outline. My girl sat up on her side of the bed, and gracefully swung her legs off the edge of the mattress. Moaning softly with her absence, I reached for her, my hand caressing down the ridge of her spine, her smooth skin responding with gooseflesh. Whispering into the darkness, I asked, “Abby?”

Swiveling and leaning back over me, she kissed my lips sweetly and patted my bare chest with her hand. “I’m alright, Tom, just can’t sleep. Go back to sleep, babe, and I’ll go watch telly or something.” She got to her feet, draped her favorite pink duvet from the trunk at the foot of the bed over her nakedness, and padded out of the bedroom as quietly as possible.

I listened to Abby turn on the telly in the living room, quickly adjusting the volume down to keep from disturbing me. She stretched out on the sofa, adjusting the pillows to one side, presumably to rest her head against. After a few minutes, she settled and felt comfortable leaving her to her own devices. The living room was a safe haven for her, but she wasn’t allowed in the kitchen, since she’d been known to cause injury to herself and nearly all the appliances. I also wanted to make sure she wasn’t ill or unwell. I glanced at the digital read out, noting the time as just gone midnight, before rolling over and drifting back off into slumber.

I didn’t sleep for long; I missed having Abby in my arms. I’d grown accustomed to having her there beside me, her soft even breathing, with a little rumble in the back of her throat, her peach smell in my nose and the incredible sense of serenity with her there. When I was away from home, I always found it difficult to sleep through the night without her there. After a year and a half, she was a part of me and I had started to bring her along if I could and her schedule allowed when I went out of town.

With the digital readout on the clock reading as 1:24am, I decided to go out and check on her. Abby, in her occasional bouts of insomnia, was known to relocate to the sofa and fall asleep there. Finding my blue duvet from the trunk, I wrapped it around my birthday suit before venturing out to the living room.

I smirked at the repeat of a random episode of Top Gear displayed on large television screen and Abby was still wide awake. “You left me in bed alone for a date with your telly boyfriend,” I said with mock hurt. She loved playing the Richard Hammond was having an affair with her whenever Top Gear was on. It was harmless as Abby had never met the Hamster, she only carried a little crush for him, although she swore it was the other way around.

She grinned sheepishly, “He’s been very persistent this week. I think he missed me while we were in America.”

I nodded, “I see.” She got up from her spot on the sofa, and allowed me to sit so she could sprawl out over my lap, reclaiming her spot. She laid across my legs kicked up to rest on the coffee table, her head upon the pillows, and her back upon my thighs. Instantly I was reminded of our history together, she used to do this when we were merely friends with benefits. I looked down into her beloved face to find her smiling up at me. I asked, “So, has he, your telly boyfriend, stolen you away from me yet?”

I caressed the strands of her hair, fanned out over the pillows, followed by my familiar sign of affection. She took hold of my hand and landed a kiss against the fingertips for repeating it. “He tries, but he could never, in a million years. Just don’t tell him that. I like the attention.”

I ran my hand down her cheek softly, “Your secret is safe with me, love, but just so we’re clear, he can’t have you. I’m not completely comfortable with this man trying to steal my girl.” I looked up at the telly to see the subject of our conversation taking a test run in a new car. I nodded at him with contempt, “Does he know about me?”

“Of course, that’s why he tries so hard.”

“What’s the appeal with Hammond, Abby? I don’t understand the attraction.”

Outraged, her eyes widened, and she said incredulously, “You don’t have an Aston Martin or that spiffy yellow car there.” She pointed at the telly, indicating the car the Hamster was racing with, his information commentary running long. “Or a weekly television show,” she slipped in under her breath.

“Minx!” Despite her jab, I felt my face melt into a warm and tender doting expression. I adored this woman, all her quirks, all her flaws, all her strengths, every inch of her. I brushed my thumb over her full pink lips, wanting to touch her sweetness, what made her mine. “Can I help you sleep, baby?” She nibbled at the pad of my thumb, scrapping her teeth along the plump skin, her tongue poking out to meet it.

Her big blue eyes clouded over, deepened in color, and I didn’t need her to tell me what she wanted. “I want your fingers on me.” She sucked my thumb into the warm hollow of her mouth, her tongue curling and stroking the digit as though it was my cock. I stiffened slightly beneath her, that part of my anatomy always sensitive when she asked for something sexual.

She lowered the pink duvet to expose her plump, full breasts, the delicate skin flushed pink with her desire, her nipples pebbling as I admired the view. Abby released my thumb from her mouth and I immediately circled one of her dark rose colored nipples slowly with my wet thumb. Her eyes fluttered shut, concentrating on her body’s natural response to me, her expression relaxed, and she moaned. Adding the smallest amount of pressure, I rotated over the rigid peak as Abby subdued and fought the arch of her back into the touch.

“You’re gorgeous, my Abigail. I love watching the way you react to me.” She moaned again, surrendering to her body’s reaction, her eyes still closed. “I want my teeth right here.” I pinched her nipple hard, yanking a cry from her lungs as she bowed off my lap. The gasping, panting breaths was her only means to try to maintain her sanity, and manage the pleasure. I reveled in vanity of having her so coiled in lust and I’d only touched one breast so far. “I love to taste your breasts, with long stroke of my tongue from here,” my fingers lingered in the valley between the twin globes of flesh. I tracked over the top of the slope, just above her and traced around her areola back to where I started. “To here, before taking as much of this,” I cupped her in my palm, testing the weight of her flesh.

Abby sobbed with the want of my doing all I told her I desired. My cock protested under my blue duvet, angry and anxious for the slow seduction to be over. Grasping my wrist, her fingers grabbing the circumference, she led my hand down her abdomen, under the duvet to her very wet, very warm center. She sighed out loud with relief that she was closer. She covered my hand with hers, pressing my hand to her, her hips shifting against the pressure.

Using the advantageous position of her middle finger over mine, she encouraged my finger between her folds. “Do you trust me Abby? Tell me that you trust me.” Lost in her lust for completion, her eyes still closed, she barely nodded. “I can make you come, I want to make you come.”

Submitting to me, she lifted her hands above her head as my other hand combed through and tangled in her hair. In a circular motion, I pushed my fingertip into her sex, sinking slowly. Abby’s hips raised off the sofa cushions to meet me, my finger going deeper and deeper into her, feeling her tissues yielding to the penetration. I stroked and massaged her heat, her squirming for more, her breathing heavy, her mouth slacked open, her eyes still closed.

Suddenly, she sobbed and demanded desperately, “Thomas! More!” I slid another finger into her sex, admiring how her walls adjusted to the additional girth. “Oh, oh, oh… please!” I pulled out and thrust my fingers back into her center, pushing another sensual nonsensical sound from her. I did it again, adding a twist to incite more of a reaction from her. She keened, her middle surging, lifting, wiggling and begging for more.

“Abby, Jesus Christ, you are going to make me spill right here before I get inside you again. You are gorgeous in the throes of passion.” My fingers plundered her, keeping a steady rhythm adding a rotation movement to heighten her pleasure. I could barely keep still, my erection pressing, straining, swelling with every moan and sound of pleasure from her.

“Thomas! Make me come! Please!” Her hands above her head gripped the pillows with white knuckles, balancing on the edge of pleasure and euphoria. I pressed my thumb into her pleasure center at the top of her sex, then manipulated the bundle of nerves with a sweeping motion. Arching her hips up, her body eagerly sought release, her frustrated cries filling my ears.

“Let go, my love. Let go!” One of her hands reached down to apply more pressure, pressing my hand firmly against her for more friction as she chanted my name in time with her undulating waist. Urgently, I commanded, “Come undone, baby. I need to fuck you.” I curled my fingers inside her finding her g spot and adding stimulation there. It only took four caresses along that spot for Abby to collapse, her entire body trembling with a well-earned orgasm. She gasped out harshly wordless vocalizations of ecstasy, as her sex violently seized and contracted around my fingers, fluid seeping over my hand and down her thighs.

Before she could fully recover, unable to wait any more, I carried my woman back to the bedroom for another midnight session of loving.


End file.
